For Her Family
by IDoDeatheaters
Summary: After Ginny has become a Deatheater, had a daughter, and married Draco what will the Dark Lord require her to do and will she be able to go through with it
1. How It Started

"You must be the one to kill Potter!", said Draco Malfoy to Ginny they had married ten years ago right after their graduation.  
  
Ginny had become a Deatheater soon after marrying him. She did it perhaps out of anger towards Harry for never loving her. Even   
  
though it had been such a long time ago and she had now had it pounded into her head that he was stupid, weak, inferior, etcetera  
  
she still mainly hated him for never loving her. The Dark Lord had decided now that Ginny must be the one to try again and kill  
  
Potter because he felt Potter would not try and fight her off. He knew of course that she had joined the Dark Lord but no one thought  
  
he'd be able to actually hurt Ginny. Ron had been so destraught when he had found out about Ginnys marraige and new loyalties he   
  
atacked Draco. Draco was much more talented as a wizard and having the dark arts on his side managed to blow off Ron's leg.  
  
Ginny remembered doing nothing to stop him. She convinced herself she'd be able (mentally and emotionally) to kill Potter.  
  
Draco did love Ginny and he was worried about her safety but he convinced himself Potter wouldn't fight her off.   
  
Ginny would try to grant her dark masters wishes tommorow. It would be her first attack. Right now thought Ginny, Draco, and  
  
thier daughter Rosemary were sitting at their large dining table eating and sipping simmering tea. Ginny was trying to explain   
  
her daughter why she'd be gone for two nights. Rosemary was only five but being raised in the ways of the dark she understood  
  
alot and was already loyal to the Dark LOrd.  
  
"I will be gone for two nights on work",Ginny began.  
  
"I know you're going to kill Harry Potter...But why will that take more than a day, Mummy?",Rosemary asked.  
  
"I shall first convince them that I no longer wish to work for the dark; I shall trick Potter and his mudblood wife Hermione."  
  
Ginny answered then continued,"Once they trust me I shall kill him in his sleep I shall kill the mudblood too."  
  
"Why in his slumber if you are very sure he will not fight you?", Rosemary inquired she was very close to her mother and concerned  
  
for her safety. Rosemary was used to her father going away on "buisiness trips" but not her mother.   
  
Draco sneered and said,"People die quiter asleep...we don't want Hermione waking up she must also be killed."  
  
"Do they not have a child Daddy?",asked Rosemary paying half attention. "They do...a little girl your age she's pretty though a   
  
halfblood obviously. Perhaps she can be converted to our side...Your Mummy will bring her back with her.", replied Draco.  
  
The rest of their supper conversation was like that of an ordinary family...well a regular wizarding family.   
  
"Shall I be a Slytherin like Daddy, Mummy?",asked Rosemary. "If you got to hogwarts you certainly will...",said Ginny.  
  
"Or you might go to Durmstrang...",said Draco for they hadn't yet decided their daughter's school. They talked about their  
  
favorite Knockturn Alley shops and the best way to prepare different potions.   
  
When Rosemary finally became tired and asked her parents to tuck her in (for she had no bedtime or any other rules   
  
realy) she fell asleep in Draco's arms as he carried her up to her sleeping chamber. They laid her in her bed and pulled up the  
  
blanket around her. They kissed her forhead then walked out of the room shutting the door. They then stood outside the door and   
  
had a short conversation since Ginny would be leaving the next day.  
  
"Gin, you do know everything you'll say don't you?",asked Draco a bit concerned  
  
"Yes, I'm to tell them how ashamed I am of my behavior. That I left you and realize how wrong I was and how awful and terrifying  
  
the Dark Lord is and a bunch of other untrue things they'd love to hear.", Ginny said in reply.  
  
"Yes, exactly...you'll do fine.", Draco said trying to reassure himself just as much as he was her.  
  
The next morning Ginny packed a small backpack she left her hair fall a tad messy, she put her blush on a little dar,  
  
and smeared her eye liner as to make herself look like she had been crying. She rode her broom to the borrow. She stood outside  
  
the door and knocked. Her mother answered. She grabbed ginny and wrapped her into a tight hug. Then when Mrs.Weasly got her   
  
sences back she asked why Ginny was there. Ginny told her mother all the lies she had rehearsed and she was believed. Then  
  
Ginny told her mother that now that she had repented she was going to see the Potters.  
  
When Ginny arrived at the Potters and told them her story she was imeadiantly welcomed in. Harry and Hermione's house  
  
was small and modest the first story had a living room that was attached to a small kitchen, there was a bathroom too.  
  
On the second there was 3 bedrooms. They had the largest bedroom and their daughter Macy had a bedroom that was attached to theirs   
  
through a bathroom. There was also a guest room Ginny was told to stay in. After dinner they four of them sat in the living room  
  
"Did he treat you something awful? Oh that Sanke!", asked Hermione referring to Draco.   
  
"Oh yes yes he was awful and horrid! I was tricked into marrying him!", lied Ginny.  
  
They imeadiantly trusted her and they did fun things with Ginny to try and make her feal better for they had thought she'd  
  
had such a very hard time. They had a picnic on rolling hills, they took in a film, they went shopping in Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny tried very hard to get Macy to trust her so when her parents were dead she would go with her without question.  
  
When the night had finally come for Ginny to kill them she sat in her bed and thought about what she would do.  
  
She wondered if she'd be able to go through with it. She walked into their room quitetly. She was about to walk out of the room  
  
when she remembered all the things they had said about her Draco. She remember she still loved Draco and was still loyal  
  
to the Dark Lord. She most of all remembered Rosemary trusting her, loving her, and looking up to her. She realized how much her family  
  
ment to her. She realized blood was most important. She had to do anything for her family. She killed them in their slumber.  
  
Ginny then went to Macy's room and woke her up.  
  
"We need to go now", said Ginny to the shy girl.  
  
"where?", she replied in a weak voice.  
  
"Ask questions another time.",said Ginny.  
  
When they arrived at the Malfory Manner she exchanged hugs with her family who were all very proud of her success they  
  
knew they were now in the reign of the Dark Lord.  
  
To Be Continued, 


	2. Cebrating Success

Authors Notes: This chapter may be a bit short ...sorry ;D please R&R somemore and also check out my other stories sometime.  
  
Chapter 2 of "For Her Family"  
  
With the Potters dead and the Dark Lord in his reign the Malfoy's were having a dinner party in honour of the Potter's death.  
  
EVeryone wanted to say hello to the little charmer Rosemary who curtsied and smiled and made everyone love her. Ginny was dressed  
  
in an elegant black and green silk robe. Draco was in a tight circle chatting with his closest friends. Ginny walked over to a table  
  
covered in foods and snacks and decorations. She poured herself some tea and sipped it. Her mother in law's sister Bellatrix  
  
Lestrsnge walked up to her.  
  
"Hello Virginia",started Bella,"The Dark Lord is verry pleased with you",she purred."Not that he has any reason to...  
  
Many people are much greater a witch than you. Any fool with former...relations...with Potter could have killed that sap.You just  
  
happened to be the fool that did...Congrats darling Congrats...",Ginny just glared at Bella as she walked away. Ginny didn't really  
  
mind... she knew Bella was jealous. She had wanted to kill the Potters for Lord Voldemort. Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to know  
  
what type of ...relationship Bella and the Dark Lord had but at any rate Bella was quite ambitous to please him. After what  
  
Bella said to her nothing of importance happened they all drank, ate, drank, danced and drank some more.   
  
Rudoulph Lestrange made a toast to Ginny. Bella just glared at her husband she obviously hated. After everyone had  
  
left and Ginny's daughter and been tucked in Ginny put a blanket over Draco who was passed out in the living room. Then Ginny  
  
went up to her bathing chambers for a hot bath. She poured an excessive amount of "Madam Bouncy's Bubble potion" into the tub.  
  
She layed her head back and let herself drift off alseep in the tub.   
  
Ginny didn't awake until much much later. She was a bit angry the water had turned icy and she was sure she wouldn't  
  
be able to get warm again all night but overall it was a humorous circumstance.  
  
The next morning she woke up to find Rosemary had gotten into her bed and was holding Ginny's neck. Ginny got up dressed  
  
and left Ginny where she was. She went down stairs and Draco was still on the floor. She shook him awake and he snapped,"Is  
  
the party over allready then?". "Yes Draco.",was all she said to him as a reply.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be a long one I promis ;D 


	3. Rosemary

Authors Notes:I wanted this chapter to be really long but I didn't want to start rambling either so anyway here 'tis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The night after their party Ginny and Draco were meeting with a woman named Sasha Sanchez. She was a tutor and they  
  
wanted to start Rosemary's education early. Ms.Sanchz was a very well know tutor and she was very good. Her husband was a   
  
Deatheater as well. If they started her education on her 6th birthday she should finish the required 7 years when she turns  
  
13. Their daughter was too good to be sent to school without one on one education.  
  
After speaking with the Malfoy parents Ms.Sanchez wished to speak privately with Rosemary. Ginny would apparate her to  
  
Ms.Sanchez's house and come for her after an hour. Once Ginny had apparated her they were standing at her door. Ginny left and  
  
Rosemary knocked the knocker and waited.   
  
The door opened on it's own and Rosemary walked in. To her left there was an open door. The room looked like a sitting   
  
room. There was a red velvet couch against a wall a matching love seat and cushioned chair. In front of the couch was a low table.  
  
On the tabel was a tea set.By a window there was a long desk with pieces of parchment, quills, books, and ink bottles.   
  
Ms. Sanchez walked in and Ginny saw her for the first time. The woman had olive skin and large, dark, Asian eyes.   
  
She looked about thirty-five. She was wearing a burgandy silk dress that reached her wrists and ankels which were wrapped in  
  
sandel straps. She had a mathcing scarf around her head and neck but it did not cover her face. Her eyes were lined darkly in black.  
  
Her lips were full and glossed a red-violet color.  
  
They exhanged their greetings and Ms. Sanchez imeadiantly told her to call her Sasha. Despite her exotic and mysterious  
  
look Sasha seemed energetic and friendly for a dark witch. Sasha asked Rosemary about her self and her views on current events.  
  
Sasha foun out that Rosemary had definetly a Dark Lord supporter and knew much already about his ways.  
  
When Rosemary was back home her parents imeadiantly had her go up to her room. They were in the parlor with a group of people  
  
that were obviously Death Eaters. They were talking quickly in paniced tones and hushed voices. When Rosemary went into the parlor Draco  
  
shouted,"Out! Now! Go to your room we have very important matters going about!!!". Rosemary tried to object,"You Can't make me  
  
I'll-". But she was interrupted when a man pointed his wand at her and cried "Crucio!". An imeadiant surge of sharp pain overwhelmed  
  
her and she fell to the floor. Draco did nothing to stop the man he just glared at the two of them. " Now leave us wench and mind  
  
matters that are of your own understanding!",the man said after releasing the curse. "Pleas, Rosemary, honey, just go.", Ginny  
  
said weakly.   
  
Rosemary ran out of the room screaming hateful words at her parents. She went up to her room and though of all the evil  
  
things she'd like to do to that man. But really she wondered what major thing had happened that affected her parents so. 


End file.
